Family Reunion
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Primus brings back Ironhide's brother and Sire and they are reunited.


**Author's note**: I just had to do another heart-warming story, enjoy! =D

Set 4 months after 'Kratos' and very loosely related to 'Snowbird' and 'Windstorm'

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Talking through the Bond.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"_Love_" Emotions through the Bond.

**Information**

**Trojan**: Trojan is Ironhide's Sire, he died after a very bad virus. He looks exactly like Ironhide but his paintjob is dark blue and has no scars as there was no war when he died, he has a gruff British voice like 'Hide and is 31ft tall. He is a calm mech and rarely gets angry, so he is similar to Optimus.

**Steelhide**: Steelhide is Ironhide's younger brother, he died after he got shot in the Spark in a battle. He looks exactly like his older brother and Sire but his paintjob is dark leaf green, he has a scar on his right optic like his older brother. 'Steel has a gruff British voice like his Sire and brother and is 26ft tall, which is the same height as Ratchet. He is a bubbly happy mech but serious when it comes to battle, so he's similar to Bumblebee.

Ironhide lay in his Birth he shared with his Bondmate staring up at the ceiling, he had been trying to Recharge but he had too much on his mind. He looked to the left at his Bondmate who was deep in Recharge, he smiled at the peaceful look on his face. Then he heard a quiet click and looked to the right at the crib, he saw a pair of innocent red optics looking at him.

Kratos was now four months old and was just like his Carrier, he could walk and talk perfectly but he still liked to be carried by his Creators.

'Hide smiled then quietly sat up and got out the Birth, he walked with almost silent steps over to the little black Sparking "**Hey**" he whispered resting his forearms on the railing of the crib "**you ok?**"

Kratos stood up in his crib and reached his hands up to his Carrier.

The black mech picked up his son and held him securely in his arms "**Can't you Recharge?**" he whispered.

The little black Sparkling put his hand on 'Hide's bumper that went across his chest "**You're restless**" he whispered back, he had a British accent like his Carrier.

Ironhide sighed softly "**I know**" he whispered "**I've just got alot on my mind**" he smiled a little "**but it's nothin' for you to be concerned about, ok?**"

Kratos looked doubtful but nodded "**Is it to do with uncle and grandpa?**" he whispered.

'Hide sighed, his son was referring to his Sire and younger brother. He had said that they were no longer alive and that they were in the Well of AllSparks watching over them.

The little black mech saw the look and knew straight away that it was "**It is**" he whispered.

Ironhide nodded "**Yeah**" he whispered back then looked at his son "**I'm gonna go take a stroll outside, if Ratch wakes up tell 'im I'll be back in a bit**"

Kratos nodded "**I'll tell him**" he whispered.

'Hide smiled then placed the Sparkling back in his crib, for his age he understood alot of things. He was mature for his age, then again so was Ironhide when he was his son's age "**Go back to Recharge Kratos**" he whispered "**I'll see you in a bit, kay?**"

Kratos nodded "**Ok 'Hide**" he whispered back then lay down in his crib and went into Recharge.

The black mech smiled then walked quietly out his quarters he shared with Ratchet, he walked down the silent hallway. His heavy but quiet footfalls being the only noise.

Ironhide walked outside and looked up at the night sky, there were more stars out tonight and the moon was full.

Meanwhile Ratchet shifted a little in his Recharge, he couldn't feel his Bondmate beside him. He groaned then came out of Recharge, he sat up in his Birth and saw that his Mate wasn't lying beside him.

"**Ratch?**" a little voice said making the Medic jump, he looked over and saw their Sparkling standing in his crib with his hands on the railing.

Ratchet smiled a little "**Hello Kratos**" he replied "**can't you Recharge?**"

Kratos shrugged "**I'm not tired anymore**" he replied.

The Medic nodded "**Where's 'Hide?**" he asked.

"**He went for a stroll outside**" the black mech replied "**he was thinkin' about uncle and grandpa**"

Ratchet nodded in understanding "**He does that sometimes**" he replied "**he misses them deeply**" he looked at his son "**he always wishes Primus would bring them back**"

Kratos nodded "**I hope he does bring them back**" he said "**'Hide would be so happy**"

The florescent lime green mech smiled "**Yes he would**" he replied.

Meanwhile Ironhide was leaning against the wall of the hanger with his arms crossed over his chest and looking up at the night sky, he missed his Sire and younger brother and wished more than anything for them to be brought back by Primus.

In a clearing two bulky mechs were looking around "**Are you sure we'll find 'Hide Sire?**" Steelhide, Ironhide's younger brother asked.

"**Use your senses 'Steel**" Trojan, Ironhide's Sire replied "**we should be able to find him**"

Steelhide nodded then his nose twitched and he felt a tugging at his Spark, he paused "**Did you feel that?**" he asked.

The dark blue mech nodded "**Yes**" he replied "**'Hide is near**"

Ironhide could feel a tugging at his Spark and put a hand over his chest frowning, it couldn't be his Bondmate because he could sense that he was in his quarters with Kratos "_So who is it?_" he thought, then realisation dawned on him "**No, it can't be**" he whispered, there was only one way to find out if his hunch was true. He walked slowly towards the clearing, he could sense two presences there.

In the clearing both Trojan and Steelhide perked up when they sensed someone approaching "Who's approaching Sire?" the dark leaf green mech asked through their father/son Bond.

"I don't know 'Steel" Trojan replied "but the scent is familiar"

'Steel's nose twitched and realised his Sire was right "I know that scent" he exclaimed "it's 'Hide!"

Ironhide knew those scents straight away "_Holy Primus_" he thought "_it's my brother and Sire_" he took a deep breath and walked ahead to the clearing, he looked around then spotted his brother and Sire a few feet away "**Brother? Sire?**" he said.

Steelhide looked surprised "**'Hide?**" he asked taking a step forwards.

'Hide took a step forwards as well "**'Steel**" he replied.

'Steel was overjoyed "**'Hide!**" he exclaimed and ran forwards.

"**Oh my God 'Steel!**" Ironhide exclaimed and ran forwards.

Steelhide nearly glomped his older brother "**Oh Primus 'Hide**" he said "**I've missed you so much!**" he started to cry in happiness.

'Hide couldn't help the tears that escaped his optics "**I've missed ya too**" he whispered.

Trojan walked over to his sons, Ironhide had grown so much since he last saw him.

The two brothers broke away from their hug and wiped their optics, 'Hide looked at his Sire "**Sire**" he said with a smile.

The dark blue mech smiled "**I am proud of you 'Hide**" he replied "**you followed your dream of becomin' a Weapons Specialist**" he opened his arms.

Ironhide hugged his Sire holding back tears.

Trojan was holding back tears of his own "**You've grown so much 'Hide**" he whispered "**you've been through so much but managed to stay strong**"

'Hide could only nod at his Sire's words.

Steelhide joined the hug "**We missed ya bro**" he said with a smile "**Primus decided to 'make your day' as the humans say**"

The black mech chuckled a little "**Trust me**" he replied "**this has made my day**"

The three of them broke away from their hug and 'Hide smiled at them both "**Oh and one more thing**" he said.

'Steel tilted his head to one side "**What?**" he asked.

Ironhide smirked "**Sire you're a grandfather and you're an uncle 'Steel**" he replied.

"**Holy Primus, you've got Sparklings?**" the dark leaf green mech asked surprised.

'Hide nodded "**Yup**" he replied "**my oldest is named Snowbird, she's from a previous relationship with Chromia who got killed in a battle**" he smiled "**and my youngest is named Kratos who I gave birth to as my Bondmate is a Sire**"

Trojan smiled "**Well I'm happy for ya 'Hide**" he said "**so I'm guessin' you're with a mech now**"

The black mech nodded "**Yes**" he replied "**his names Ratchet, he's a Medic**"

Steelhide smirked and rested a forearm on his older brother's shoulder "**A Medic eh? Does he give you 'special treatment'?**" he asked.

Ironhide couldn't help but laugh, Trojan shook his helm in amusement "**You two may have completely different personalities**" he said "**but you both have your processors in the Pit**"

The brothers laughed "**We take after you Sire**" 'Steel replied.

The dark blue mech shook his helm, then all three of them sensed someone approaching.

'Hide felt a familiar tugging at his Spark and knew straight away it was his Bondmate and Sparkling.

Ratchet walked into the clearing with Kratos in his arms, he had felt his Mate's _Joy_ and _Happiness_ and came to see what was up. What he didn't expect was to see two mechs who looked just like his Bondmate just dark blue and dark leaf green, were these mechs Ironhide's brother and Sire "**'Hide?**" he asked.

The black mech smiled "**Hey Ratch**" he greeted.

Steelhide looked curious "**Is this your Bondmate 'Hide?**" he asked.

Ironhide nodded "**It is**" he replied then went over to his Bondmate and brought him over to his Sire and brother "**this is Ratchet, my Bondmate**" he looked at Ratchet "**Ratch this is my younger brother Steelhide**" he gestured to the dark leaf green mech "**and my Sire Trojan**" he gestured to the dark blue mech, then he smiled "**guys this is Kratos**" he picked up his son "**mine and Ratchet's Sparkling**"

Kratos smiled "**Uncle, grandpa!**" he greeted.

'Steel smiled "**Hello Kratos, aren't you just like yer Carrier**" he cooed.

The Sparkling giggled.

Ratchet smiled "**It's nice to meet you both**" he said holding his hand out.

Trojan smiled and shook the Medic's hand "**Nice to meet ya too Ratch**" he replied "**I'm glad you made 'Hide so happy before we were brought back**"

Ratch smiled "**'Hide disserves happiness**" he replied looking at his Bondmate who was holding their son in his arms as his brother cooed and tickled him.

Kratos was giggling and looking at his uncle with admiration.

The dark blue mech smiled "**Yes he does**" he replied.

Ironhide looked over at his Bondmate and Sire "**Oi Sire, come meet yer grandson!**" he called.

Trojan chuckled then he and Ratchet walked over to Steelhide and 'Hide "**He looks just like ya 'Hide**" he said.

Kratos looked up at his grandfather "**Grandpa!**" he said reaching out to him.

The dark blue mech smiled then picked up his grandson and held him securely in his arms "**Hello Kratos**" he greeted.

"**I'm glad you're back**" the Sparkling replied with a smile "**'Hide really missed you**"

Trojan smiled "**I'm sure he did**" he replied.

"**I know we missed him**" Steelhide added wrapping his arms round his older brother's midsection.

Ironhide smiled and put an arm round his brother's shoulders and his other arm round his Bondmate, he looked at his Sire "**Hey Sire, you remember Optimus Prime?**" he asked.

The dark blue mech looked puzzled "**Yes I remember him**" he replied then looked surprised "**he's still alive?**"

'Hide nodded "**He's still alive**" he said with a smile.

Trojan smiled "**Holy Primus**" he replied "**last time I saw him was when you brought him to me when I was ill**"

The black mech smiled "**Yeah, he's our leader now**" he replied "**there's about twenty years between me and Prime, me being the older one**"

The dark blue mech nodded.

Steelhide yawned "**Primus I'm tired**" he said.

Ratchet smiled "**We have some spare rooms in case we had new arrivals**" he replied.

"**We'll take ya to them**" Ironhide added.

Trojan smiled then handed his grandson back over to 'Hide.

The black mech held his Sparkling in his arms "**C'mon**" he said.

The four of them walked back to the base.

They arrived at one of the spare quarters that was next door to Ironhide and Ratchet's room "**Here's a spare one**" 'Hide said with a smile.

Steelhide smirked "**I'll take this one**" he replied "**'cause if I could put up with hearing you and Chromia interface then I can put up with it when you two do it**"

Kratos giggled as the Medic's cheek plates heated up and Ironhide laughed "**Always honest aren't ya bro**" he said.

'Steel smirked "**I can be, but I'm not brutally honest like you**" he replied.

'Hide chuckled "**That's true**" he replied.

The dark leaf green mech smiled.

The black mech put in the code to his quarters "**There ya go**" he said as the door slid open.

Steelhide smiled "**Thanks 'Hide**" he replied "**what's the code?**"

"**5467**" Ironhide replied "**then press the green button**"

'Steel nodded "**Well I'll see you all tomorrow**" he said with a smile.

"**Goodnight 'Steel**" Ratchet replied with a smile.

Trojan and Steelhide looked puzzled.

"**It's what the humans say before they go to bed**" Ironhide said "**you'll get the hang of it**"

They nodded "**Well then...goodnight**" 'Steel said with a smile.

"**Goodnight**" Trojan replied.

"**Night**" 'Hide added.

"**Night uncle**" Kratos said with a smile.

The dark leaf green mech smiled then walked into his new quarters, the door sliding closed behind him.

"**So where's my quarters 'Hide?**" the dark blue mech asked then pointed a thumb to himself "**this old mech needs his Recharge**"

Ironhide chuckled "**Hey I'm an old mech now y'know**" he replied with a smirk.

Trojan smirked "**Don't I know it**" he replied "**I thought I saw a rust trail**" he laughed.

'Hide playfully swatted his Sire's shoulder "**Very funny**" he said with smirk.

Ratchet chuckled "**I can see where 'Hide gets his wittiness from**" he said.

The dark blue mech chuckled then they walked further up the hallway.

"**Here's the other one**" Ironhide said "**next door to Optimus' quarters**" he put in the code and the door slid open "**the code is 8394**"

Trojan smiled "**Thanks**" he replied "**I'll see you both tomorrow, goodnight**"

"**Goodnight Trojan**" Ratchet replied with a smile.

"**Night Sire**" 'Hide added with his own smile.

"**Night grandpa**" Kratos said with a smile.

The dark blue mech smiled then walked into his quarters, the door sliding shut behind him.

Ironhide and Ratchet started to walk back down to their own quarters "**I can't believe Primus brought them back**" the Medic said with a smile.

The black mech smiled "**He wanted to make my day**" he replied "**and he has**"

Ratchet smiled "**This is the happiest I've ever seen you**" he replied.

'Hide smiled "**Get used to it**" he said then leaned down and kissed his Bondmate's helm.

The Medic just chuckled as they walked down to their quarters.

**The End**

Admit it, this made you bring a tear to your eye ;)

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
